Winter's Ice
by Uldaren Bardaniel
Summary: Disney-based. POV of Quasi's mother at the beginning. Rated for safety.


The winter cold bites through my cloak, and I shiver, pulling it closer around myself, trembling from both cold and fear. The only sound is the pole rippling through the water, as Fonso pulls the small boat forward under an archway. The river hasn't iced over yet, for which we're all grateful. A breeze whistles underneath the heavy stone arch and as if in protest, whimpering comes from the bundle on my lap.

"Ssh, shhh…" I sooth him, but Hanzi begins to cry, his wails echoing on the stone above.

"Shut it up, will you?" Andrzej hisses, placing a gloved hand on my shoulder, almost too roughly. I start to give my husband a look of reproach, though I understand his fear, all too well. "We'll be spotted!" snarls Fonso, briefly turning from his place in the prow, eyes warning.

"Hush, little one…" I urge, turning back to my son, and his cries quiet after a moment. I breathe a sigh of thankfulness, for if we are caught… I shut my eyes tightly, willing myself not to think of that possibility.

Fonso expertly poles the flat-bottomed boat towards the docks. Snow has collected on the ground and we are careful as we step out so as not to slip. I protectively clutch my son even tighter as I step to shore.

A figure in the shadows steps forward and my eyes widen in fear. The guard surveys our small band and grins, showing uneven, yellowed teeth. "Four guilders for safe passage into Paris…" He's bending the rules.

But then, so suddenly no one has the time to cry out, an arrow embeds itself in his halberd's staff, splintering the wood.

Andrzej's cry of alarm is cut short as more guards, helmeted and armed, leap from every corner, arrows notched, spears ready. They back us up in a huddle towards the water's edge. Andrzej bravely knocks away their spears as they are aimed at us, ready to protect Hanzi and I with his life...

Before we left our home to come to Paris, standing in our small caravan, he had looked me in the eyes, placed his hands on my shoulders. "I will do anything to keep you and our son safe." He looked to Hanzi, lying peacefully in his cradle. A brief shadow flickered over his face, before he looked back to me. "I promise you that, Drina." He had meant every word.

The memory races through my mind as I stare, wide-eyed with terror. Then, in a shadowy alleyway, hoofbeats, muffled in the snow, approach. The shadows of the animal and the rider, illuminated by the torches the guards hold, seem enormous on the wall behind them… My breath catches suddenly. It can't be– I shrink back even more. I weigh the dangers in my mind. Behind us, the water. Around us, the guards. And before us….

"Judge Claude Frollo!" Andrzej whispers. He pulls me close and I lean into him, desperately wishing that he had the power to spirit us all away. But my husband is no magician, has not the sleight of hand to deceive our captors.

One of the guards grabs Andrzej, pulling him away. I stifle my cry of fear, watching as one by one, the guards shackle Andrzej, Fonso, and Harman. They make no sound, but I can see the blind fear in their faces. With a sharp word, they are pushed forward to the stone steps.

"Bring these Gypsy vermin to the Palace of Justice." Frollo speaks for the first time, and I force my gaze to him, almost quaking with fear. His face is cold as the winter snow settling on the cobbles at my feet.

The black stallion is well over 6 feet tall, its mane and tail flowing in the wind. It snorts and seems to be breathing smoke, not frost. A horse of the very devil… That is all I am able to think. I try to draw my cloak closer around my son and me, in a futile gesture of safety.

Rough hands seize me from behind and I jump, lunging away, but in vain. "You there! What are you hiding?" The guard's hand all but crushes my wrist and I gasp in pain.

"Stolen goods, no doubt," came that ice-cold voice. "_Take them from her_."

No!

The guard reaches towards Hanzi and in a burst of terror, like the icy river water in my veins, I twist free from his grasp. Then I am running, as fast as my legs will carry us, through the stony passageways, snow flying, stinging my legs.

I hear a shrill neigh from behind, galloping hooves. I force myself forward faster, under a stone arch, up a stairway. Frollo's mount cannot follow. Through another alleyway above the river, my bare feet nearly slipping in the icy snow.

He is behind me again! I feel the horse's hot breath on my neck, racing under the arches. My heart pounds and I gasp, my lungs burning in the cold. I leap over a narrow iron fence, thwarting the horse once more, slide down an icy gutter into the main streets.

There! My eyes widen as I see a magnificent stone structure, a church! I race forward, pushing myself even harder, across the square, up the steps, heart in my mouth.

"_Sanctuary, please give us sanctuary!_" My voice is torn from my throat as I pound desperately on the heavy doors. I spin as I hear a shrill whinny, press my back against the doors, hardly able to draw breath for sheer terror.

The horse does not stop, instead leaping up the stairs, coming straight for me, to run me down! I race across the steps, but in two strides Frollo is there, hands grabbing Hanzi from me, the cloth bundle tearing in his fury, in my desperation. I stumble, falling backwards onto the stone steps. There is brief pain, and then darkness.

-8-8-8-

**Romani name meanings (I found them all online):**

**Andrzej (Quasi's father): Man/warrior**

**Drina (Quasi's mother): From Hadria**

**Fonso (Boat poler): Noble and ready**

**Hanzi (Quasi): God is gracious**

**Harman (Other Gypsy guy): Bold/hardy**

**Hope you liked it. R&R, please.**


End file.
